Wsród wodospadu , wśród cienii lasu
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 15 Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Krater wulkanu Obydwoje wylądowali w kraterze wulkanu … Egir : 'Co za pech . ''Na niego spada Einthe .. Jednak z portalu wychodzi Elrick , który szubko się chowa za skałami . '''Einthe : Coś lepiej tobie wychodzi przejście przez wymiary .. Egir : 'Dawno tego nie stosowałaś. ''Usłyszał szelest , obrócił się i zignorował go . '''Egir : Więc .. Einthe : '''Ruszamy ? Oboje zaczynają lewitować , ale nagle ktoś uderza Egira . Elric przygniata go do skał , a on się rozpływa. '''Einthe : Na mego ojca .. Pułapka ! Elric : Wy dwoje .. Jak mogliście ! Einthe : '''Prawda wyszła na jaw ! Miałeś tylko szczęście , ale po tym co zrobiłeś to już ci się nie upiecze .. '''Elric : Co ten świat zrobił z tobą .. Einthe :Żyłam tylko w iluzji .. Moje życie było tułaczką .. Jednak nauczyłam się wielu ciekawych rzeczy ! Elric : Haha .. Gadasz jak ci nędzny śmiertelnicy . Einthe : 'Ciesz się tym co masz , bo możesz to stracić . Miałam tyle czasu i nie zmarnuje tej okazji ! ''Zaczęła wymachiwać swoim młotem i rzuciła nim w stronę Elrica , ale ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu . Z jego ciała wyłoniły się tylko kruki . 'Einthe : '''Niedobrze .. '''Elric :'Ja cię zdradziłem .. Nie możesz sobie z tym poradzić co nie ? Wkurzyła się , ale on wystrzelił w nią dziwny promień . na szczęście Egir go zablokował . '''Egir : '''Zostaw ją .. '''Elric : '''Odezwałeś się ? Wcześniej jakoś się dąłeś namówić . '''Egir : '''Byłem też ślepy . Ale wiem jedno , nie dam sobą pomiatać nikim ! Wyskoczył i rzucił się na niego . Młot wrócił do rąk Einthe . '''Egir : Liczyłem ,ze spotka cię los ojca .. Elric :'Mam inne plany ! ''Uderzył go w twarz . Ten się zdekoncentrował i wykopał go w powietrze. 'Egir : '''Tylko na tyle .. ''W jego rękawie widniał mały sztylet , którym zaatakował go w brzuch . 'Egir : '''Cię stać ? ''Przebił jego brzuch i zaczął krwawić . 'Elric : '''Znam ten materiał .. Co za ironia . ''Znowu się rozpłynął . 'Einthe : '''On chce nam tylko w głowach .. ''Poczuła coś i upadła .. 'Einthe : '''Co on wyprawia ! '''Egir : '''Einthe ! ''On też to poczuł , że Elric ma coś jeszcze w zanadrzu . 'Einthe : N'ie wiem jak to wyjaśnić .. Ziemia pod jej gruntem się kruszy , a ręka Elrica wciąga go pod ziemie . 'Egir : '''Pożałujesz łajdaku .. ''Zaczął bawić się ciemną energią i trucizną , tworząc sobie topór . '''Elrick : Haha ! Einthe : 'Egir ! ''Rzuca się ,ale skały się utwardzają . Einthe znika razem z nim . 'Egir : '''Pożałowałeś .. ''Spojrzał w niebo , które było ciemne .. 'Egir : '''Ty będziesz musiał poczekać . Rozbił ziemię na pół , po czym zamienił się w cień i zniknął . Wodospad ''Wojownicy stali na przeciw siebie. '' Bobbie : Wiec , więc więc .. któż mnie to odwiedził . Bohater z małpą u boku . '''Wukong : '''On mówi o tobie ? '''Valior : '''Tak małpko .. '''Wukong : '''Wiedziałem .. '''Bobbie : '''Cóż za przewspaniała możliwość . ''Przyłożył palca do twarzy Lisy .. '''Bobbie : '''Chcesz by ona zginęła ? '''Valior : '''Dziewczynę zostaw .. '''Lisa : Jestem ciężarem .. Ja .. Uderzył ją w twarz. '' '''Bobbie :' Dobrze ,że niebyt ciężkim . Valior : '''Powiem to jeszcze raz ! Puść ją .. ''Chwycił za ostrze. '' '''Bobbie : A jeśli nie .. Nie zdołasz ocalić całego świata moja ty sierotko . Valior : 'Być może , ale mam wpływ na swój los .. ''Wyciągnął miecz , który zaczął płonąć . 'Valior : '''Zobaczymy co się stanie .. ''Zaczął biec . Zdezorientowany Wukong , wyciągnął swoją broń i też ruszył .. 'Bobbie : '''Patetyczne psy .. ''Wyrwał siłą słup i rzucił Lisą w stronę Valiora , przeciął on idealnie słup , a Wukong złapał dziewczynę . '''Wukong : Baza zaliczona ! Lisa : '''Uciekaj ! Pokonał Quana jednym ciosem ! ''Zaczęła płakać i szlochać w rękach Wukonga. '' '''Valior : '''Jok mogłeś .. '''Bobbie : Zemsta była słodka ! Rzucił się i zderzył się z nim . Doszło do pojedynku i wymiany ciosów , ale Bobbie odepchnął go od siebie. '' '''Valior : '''Tylko na tyle cię stać ? '''Bobbie : '''Racja ..Powinienem .. ''Uśmiechnął się .. Bobbie : 'bardziej się starać cię zabić ! ''Cisnął dłonią w ziemie i poruszyła się skałą . Valior ją przebił mieczem .Bobbie zaskoczony chwycił go ręką . '''Bobbie : Zrobiłeś postępy .. Kopie go w brzuch i razi błyskawicą . Bobbie : 'Ale na mnie to za mało . '''Valior : '''Przekonamy się ! ''Jego ciało ponownie ogarnął ogień . 'Bobbie : '''Zapomniałem .. Miałeś styczność z amuletem .. ''Wskoczył na drzewo , a Valior za nim . Oboje stali na szczytach i się patrzyli twarzą w twarz . '''Bobbie : '''Jesteś bezwartościową istotą ? Wiesz o tym ? '''Valior : '''Siła to ścieżka zatracenia . '''Bobbie : Siła to potęga , a potęgi nikt nie zrozumie . Valior : '''Z potęgą wiąże się odpowiedzialność , honor .. '''Bobbie : A ja jestem odbiciem tych cech ! Wyskoczyli i zderzyli się . Niebo przeciął piorun . Valior : 'Ognista furia ! ''Cisnął płomieniem z dłoni i przypalił maskę Bobbiego . '''Bobbie : Sprytnie .. Ponownie strzelił ogniem , ale tym razem się rozprysnął . Bobbie : Uspokój się dziecko .. Rozbił jego zbroję z ognia i chwycił go . Bobbie : 'Czas byś trafił .. ''Uniósł miecz i miał go zabić , ale oberwał kamieniem w miecz mu wypadł . Tymczasem Wukong odstawił Lisę i szykowałsię do pomocy . '''Wukong : '''Zostań tutaj . '''Lisa : Daj mu spokój ! Bobbie : 'Karaluch ? Karaluch się odezwał ? ''Zleciał na ziemię , aż cała zadrżała . Wukong chwycił za broń i ruszył na niego . 'Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Niech tylko.. ''Pochwycił go i rzucił o drzewo , ale Wukong się śmiał . '''Bobbie : Co jest ? Rzuca nim coraz mocniej . Valior podbiegł do Lisy . Valior : '''Uciekaj .. To nie twoja walka .. '''Lisa : Ale chcę wam pomóc . On dokonał czegoś .. co każdy mógł się .. Valior : 'Błagam ! ''Wziął ją i skrył za drzewem . '''Wukong : Łaskocze .. Szurał nim po pniu drzewa .. Bobbie : Nie rozumiem ! Co ty do cholery ! Wukong : '''Mój mistrz Yi ! '''Bobbie : Ohh.. Nogą podrzucił sobie miecz w górę i zaczął go przyciągać . Bobbie : Przyprawiacie mnie o mdłości . Szucił Wykonga całą siłą o drzewo , aż pień się złamał i spadł na niego . '' '''Valior : '''Cholera .. ''Wziął swój miecz i pędził . Zdążył nim miał nabić Wukonga na rożen . Wukong doleciał , ale odbił się oj jego twarzy , a Valior przypalił jego ramię . Po chwili zdenerwowany odrzucił obydwóch od siebie . Bobbie : Widać moje obserwacje były złe .. Valior : Pokonamy cię póki mamy wenę ! Lisa wstała i wyszła ,żeby im pomóc . Bobbie wziął dwie gałęzie i cisnął nimi prosto w Lisę . Valior : Mów .. Ochronił ją , ale obie wbiły mu się w plecy .. Oboje minęli się wzrokiem .. Lisa : 'Nie daruje ci ! ''Bez broni rzuciła się na niego . 'Bobbie : '''Głupia .. ''Cisnął nią ciemną falą z miecza , która oderwała jej rękę . 'Lisa : '''Nie poddam się .. ''Szła dalej . Bez namysłu Bobie rzucił się na nią i wbił w jej szyję miecz . '''Bobbie : Cudownie ! Kolejna krew przelana ! Valior : Dlaczego nie posłuchała .. Wukong : '''Chciała cię obronić . Dlaczego ? '''Valior : '''Quan .. ''Ściskał miecz .. '' '''Bobbie : Twój przyjaciel .. Teraz koleżanka ? kogo jeszcze poświęcisz w imię twojej zaślepionej zemsty i łaknienia . Valior ': Ja nigdy nie będe jak ty ! '''Bobbie : '''Bląd już jesteś ! ''Uniósł swój demoniczny miecz. '' '''Bobbie : '''Co za monotonna walka . Czas by jej przebiegł nabrał rozpędu . ''Cisnął kolejną fala w ich stronę , ucinając ogon Wukonga .. '''Wukong : Agrh .. Bobbie : I wy smiecie walczyć o tytuł mistrza ? Wziął ciało martwej dziewczyny i wyrwał jej chip .. Valior : Chcesz się znizyć do roli zawodnika .. Bobbie : Nie zniżam się ! Przywracam nadzieję ! Jaskinia , przy wyjściu .. Dziewczyna leżała nieprzytomna przez jakąś godzinę . Była spaczona krwią Boba. Catherine : Oww .. Ile ja spałam .. Zaczęła się rozglądać . Wzięła okulary , przeczyściłą z krwi i się uśmiechnęła. Catherine : 'Więc cię pomściłam moja przyjaciółko . ''Ścisnęła i przyłożyła je sobie do serca i uroniła łzę . Skały zaczęły się kruszyć . 'Catherine : '''Powinnam stad natychmiast uciekać . ''Ledwo co wstała na nogi i zaczęła się czołgać do wyjścia. '''Catherine : Skały . To nie pro.. Zorientowała się ,że jej łuk został zniszczony. Catherine : 'Ktokolwiek ! Pomocy ! ''Bez nadzieji zaczęła się wspinać .. '''Catherine : Dlaczego musiałam tak go pokonać .. Chwyciła się za ramię , które ją bolało . '' '''Catherine : '''Nie mam jak wyjść .. Skaly blokują wyjście .. ''Na jej głowę spadł mały kamyczek .. Catherine : 'Co do .. ''Uniosła głowę i spojrzała w górę . blok skalny się zawalił , a ona odskoczyła i uniknęła przygniecenia. '' '''Catherine : '''Ktokolwiek ? Pomocy ! ''Rzuciła się na skały przy przygniecionym wejściu i zaczęła nawoływać . Przed jaskinią Było widać , jak coś szura w krzakach 'Hektor : '''Więc to nazywasz trzecią dziurką ! ''Milda leżała na nim i go kusiła swoimi pazurkami . '''Milda : Prawda ! A twoje łyse miejsce jest takie seksowne Hektor : Bierz ! Milda : 'Och ty mój .. ''Rzuciła się na niego i znowu zaczęli się ślinić w krzakach . '''Milda : Jesteśmy taką dobraną parą . Hektor : Jeśli wygramy , to zafunduje nam świniaka ! Milda : '''Nie wiem czym to coś jest ,ale brzmi tak romantycznie ! '''Catherine : Błagam .. Pomocy ! Milda : Słyszałeś ? Podniosła głowę i wstała z włochatego ciała. Hektor : '''Ałuu ! Ona żyje ! '''Milda : Właśnie . Tak się cieszę .. Wilk podskoczył i zadowolony pobiegł pod jaskinię . Ona niechętnie ze skwaszoną miną . Hektor : Pomogę ci ! Zaczął przebierać i rzucać kamieniami . Rzuca nimi , a dziewczyna unika ciosu jednym z nich . Milda ; Przystopuj .Nie potrzeba nam tej bladej dziewczyny . Hektor : 'Jedzenie ! ''Zrobiła zamyśloną minę i coś zaiskrzyło. '''Milda : '''No to ja rozumiem ! ''Zaczęła mu pomagać . '' '''Catherine : '''Macie jedzenie ? '''Hektor : Zaraz będę miał ! Catherine : O nie .. Było słychać , jak upadła i szybko uciekała. Hektor : Ucieka ! Milda : 'Kopiemy ! ''Coraz szybciej i grożniej rzucali tymi kamieniami . '' Las ''Rozwścieczona rzucałą się . '''Aisha : Utopię swój smutek w twojej krwi ! Szalała i cięła wszystko co popadło jej w drogę. Serensen : 'Ty wredna .. ''Tnie ponownie swoim ostrzem i ucina mu kawałek włosów . 'Serensen : '''Dobra jest .. ''Rzuca ponownie linkami i chce ją związać , ale to nie wychodzi . '''Aisha : Mueheheh ! Przenika przez chłopaka . Chce mu odciąć głowę , ale ten sie wchyla i kopie ją w brzuch . '' '''Serensen :' Co to za dreszcze .. Odrzuca ją nieco dalej . Zamiast uderzyć o drzewo przenika i ląduje obok Emily . Emily : 'O nie .. ''Chce się ruszyć i uciekać , lecz nie ma sił na to . '''Aisha : Powiesz mi wszystko ! Chwyta ją i przydusza . Obie wnikają w ziemię . Serensen : Emily .. Emily .. Podszedł niepewnym krokiem . padł na kolana , jego włócznia wypadła z jego dłoni i uniósł głowę . Serensen : 'EMILY !!! ''Wbija dłonią w ziemię . 'Serensen : '''Zostałem sam .. Powinienem się cieszyć .. Ale czuję pustkę .. ''Spojrzał w ziemię i zaczął kopać . Trud poszedł na marne .. 'Serensen : '''Miałem być liderem .. A ja .. ''Wspomniał Ember w domku jak gadął yna jego temat , potem gdy Asthon ich zdradził i ciekł z Ember . Następnie Valiora , który powierzył mu władzę nad drużyną . '' '''Serensen : '''Wszystko upadło i zostało mi tylko jedno . ''Podniósł włócznię .. 'Serensen : '''Nie poddam się i dorwę tą szaleńczynie ! uwolnię cię Emily ! ''Zaczął biec i zniknął w cieniach lasu '' Porwanie ''Aisha wyłania się obok małego domki z kości . '''Aisha : Wpadaj ! Rzuciła dziewczyną i zamknęła ją w tym domku . Emily ; Czego ty chcesz ? Aisha : '''Chce sobie zrobić domek .. ''Wzięła kosć i położyła na stertę , pod którą wrzuciłą Emily. '' '''Emily : A to nie jest twój domek ? Aisha : Ja chcę czegoś piękniejszego ! Czegoś co przedstawi moją piękną osobę ! Usiadła na pieńku . Aisha : Coś co wyrazi .. Dziewczyna zaczyna ziewać . Emily : To jest ciekawe .. Aisha : 'Nikt śmiać się z Aisha ! '''Emily : 'Że co ?? Zdenerwowana wyjęła miecz . 'Aisha : '''Twoje kosteczki przydadzą się na daszek .. ''Zdenerwowała wpatrywała się .. '''Emily : Błagam .. Skończ już moje życie .. Aisha : 'To by było za łatwe ! ''Wzięła gałąź i zaostrzyła ją . 'Emily : '''Zostaw , ono cierpi … ''Ta się zdziwiła i ,żeby ją zdenerwować przecięła drzewo na pół . '''Aisha : I ja jestem szalona ? Wzięła kostkę z daszku budy i zaczęła ją gryźć . Emily : 'Ty tutaj ślinisz kości . Ten jak mu tam .. Hektor jest dla ciebie dobry . ''Zaskoczył u niej pomysł .. '''Aisha : '''Hektor ? Piesek ? '''Emily : O nie .. Podeszła do niej z złowieszczą miną. Zepsuła domek i zbliżyła się do dziewczyny . Emily : Czy to jest .. to .. Chwyciła ją za gardło i zaczęła ją dusić . Dziewczyna się nie opierała. Jej zyska wypadła jej z ręki . Aisha dumna ze swojej zdobyczy ciągnęła ją po ziemi ii szła nie wiadomo gdzie. Pozostawiona laska od wodza wioski wypuściła nasiono , od którego wyrosła lilia. Wnętrze wulkanu Einthe była przykuta do skały , a jej młot był otoczony dziwną powłoką . Dziewczyna próbowała go przywołać , ale nie mogła. Einthe : '''Gdzie się chowasz zdrajco .. '''Elric : '''Nie jestem zdrajcą . Zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra. ''Wyłonił , kruka , który pocieciał w górę . '' '''Einthe ; '''Dobra .. Ty starasz się mi wszystko uprzykrzyć ! '''Elric : Mam w tym swój udział . Einthe : Co planujesz ? Czego chcesz ! Elric : 'Ten śmiertelnik . Więził mnie ! ''Zaniemówiła .. On spojrzał się na nią i się odwrócił . '''Elric : Wyjaśnię ci wszystko potem . Odszedł bez słowa . Lecz jednak .. 'Einthe : '''Czy ty wciąż ? ''Stanął i opuścił głowę . '''Elric : '''To było dla twojego dobra . Ale na nic więcej nie licz . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki